


Cheesecakey

by kjelly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Or does he, baekchen interrupting each other, baekhyun feeding jongdae, constantly, excuse my horrible title choice but i'm bad at titles, jongdae hates cheesecake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: Jongdae hates cheesecake with a passion. Baekhyun cannot accept this. Chaos occurs.





	Cheesecakey

“Jongdae.”

“..Baekhyun?” The boy is startled by the sudden presence barging into his room, although he should be used to this by now.

“Jongdae. _Dude._ ”

“Yeah Baekhyun that's my n-- did you just call me _dude_?”

“Look, _bro_ , are you busy right now?”

“ _Did you just call your boyfriend bro?_ ”

“But are you busy?” The seriousness in his tone makes it hard for Jongdae not to suddenly burst out laughing.

“No, _dude_ , I'm not.” He smiles gently before continuing, “What is it?”

“So,” he starts, “you know how you really hate cheesecake..”

“Ugh, my biggest enemy? Yes. I know.”

“I really don't know any other ways to say this,” he quickly walks towards Jongdae with a plastic box in his hand, “but man, you have to eat this. It's just amazing. Delicious. Delightful. Exqui--”

“Pause, pause, pause, you want me taste that.. _monster_?” Jongdae has a notably disgusted look in his face, ready to throw up at any second.

“Yes but look, it really is great, like, this is some if-it-were-a-person-I-would-fuck-it type of deal, you know?” _I don't know and I'm glad I don't_ , Jongdae wants to reply, but he tries not to ruin Baekhyun's cheesecakey spirit.

“As your boyfriend I should support your sexual fantasies but I don't think that's--”

“Whatever, _dude_! Just eat this, I'm begging you.” Baekhyun pouts as he looks at Jongdae straight in the eyes, which is possibly the cheesiest, most overused action ever, but after seven years Jongdae still doesn't have the heart to say no to Baekhyun's unfairly pretty face, so he just replies with a sigh.

“Is that a yes?” Baekhyun titls his head and Jongdae kind of wants to throw himself off the nearest cliff.

“And what would I get out of this?” Another sigh.

“..A kiss? Perhaps?”

“Deal.”

—

So now here they are – Jongdae on the verge of tears with Baekhyun planted on his lap, a fork full of cheesecake two centimeters close to his face and fear written in his eyes.

“Stop, stop, stop, Jes-- Wait a second, Baek, I--”

“How long do I have to wait? It's been twenty whole minutes. Some people here are _busy_!” He accentuates the last word and Jongdae really wants to laugh, because if he were really that busy he sure as hell wouldn't be feeding his boyfriend some cheesecake bought at some random bakery.

“Twenty? I'd say it's more like two.” 

“Whatever, whatever, now open your mouth and don't be a pussy, Kim Jongdae.”

The poor suffering boy wonders if it was really a good choice to date Satan reincarnate.

“On the count of three,” Baekhyun continues, “and if you don't eat it I'm going to break up with you.”

“You know you w--”

“One.”

“You're such a fucking bitch.”

“Two...”

_I'm ready to accept my death._

“ _Three!_ ”

It quickly turns into a mess, with Baekhyun practically shoving the fork in Jongdae's mouth, Jongdae screaming with his mouth half full, and a sense of regret in Jongdae's mind.

He takes a few seconds to taste it nonetheless.

“So? How is it?” Baekhyun asks, head tilted and eyes staring at his boyfriend.

Jongdae doesn't dare to look up.

“Oh my god. Oh Jesus Christ. Did I just.. _murder_ my own boyfriend? Lord please forgive me, oh m--”

“It's. Uh..”, Jongdae finally says, “Not bad? I guess? I don't hate it..” He trails off, and Baekhyun's eyes have never sparkled so much.

“So you like it? _Bitch, you're telling me you actually like cheesecake?_ ”

“I didn't really s--”

“You! Like! Cheesecake! _Ohmygodohmygodohm--_ ” Baekhyun looks hilariously happy, jumping around the room with a fist pointed towards the ceiling triumphantly.

“You forgot something, though.”

“Huh?” He finally stops for a second.

“Where's my kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored as Fuc & without wifi so i just thought Hey! Why Not Write An Idiotic Baekchen Fic! & guess what i did  
> let's talk on twitter › **@nctbyuns**


End file.
